Velceto
About Velveno and Aceto Velveno Velveno (ベルベノ, Berubeno) is an escaped convict with a 2,000,000 Jewel bounty on his head, which has been increased to 4,000,000 Jewel by the year X791. Aceto Aceto (アチェート, Achēto) is the daughter of Count Balsamico and the wife of Velveno. She seems to be very kind and gentle, and appears to be very traditional as she was fine with the custom of her future husband grabbing the Balsamico Ring to propose to her. History Velveno's History When he was young, Velveno served for the Balsamico family and fell in love with Count Balsamico's daughter Aceto, with whom he had a friendly relationship with. Due to this, Count Balsamico drove him out of the mansion. Velveno tried to visit Aceto from time to time, but the Count refused to let him, pointing out the difference in their social positions. Velveno tried to ignore his feelings for Aceto as a result, eventually causing him to turn to crime, which subsequently led to his arrest. While in jail, Velveno began to regret not telling Aceto how he felt, leading him to escape and become a fugitive with a 2,000,000 Jewel bounty on his head. He sought to reunite with Aceto, who now only made public appearances at her family's magical ball held at Balsamico Palace once every seven years for the sole purpose of finding a suitor for her.Velveno's History is told to be that he was known to be a criminal. Or, he was told to be an old friend of Aceto. Aceto's History Aceto's history is still unknown or have not yet told. Or, she was told be an old friend of Velveno. All known about her was she came from a prestigious family. Relationship While Aceto appears at the ball held in Balsamico Castle, no man tries to ask her to dance, due to everyone find her too attractive. She is seen later dancing with Erza, who is dressing like a prince. Meanwhile, Velveno reveals himself and says that he took the ring successfully. He fights with the Mages from Fairy Tail. After the battle, Velveno tells them that he had only come to propose to Aceto, and to reveal his true feelings to her. He told that he turned to crime due to Aceto's father refused him to have a relationship with her, and broke out of prison for the chance to confess what he feels about her. After Aceto hears all those words, she accepts Velveno's proposal but with condition that he will pay for the crimes he did, Velveno agrees and he's taken away by the Rune Knights, but the two promise to wait for each other. Synopsis Key of the Starry Sky arc Aceto invites a group of Fairy Tail Mages — Team Natsu, Wendy Marvell, Carla, Warren Rocko, and Elfman Strauss— inside Balsamico Palace upon hearing that they have come at the request of her father, Count Balsamico, to deal with the escaped convict Velveno. The count explains his family's tradition of deciding Aceto's future husband by holding a ball and leaving the Balsamico Ring out for her suitor to take. The count tells them Velveno has been wanting to steal the ring, which is why he wants him stopped. Aceto appears at the ball, but nobody asks her to dance as all the men find her too beautiful. She goes up to Erza Scarlet, dressed as a prince, and dances with her. Velveno soon reveals himself and successfully takes the ring. After fighting off the Fairy Tail Mages, Velveno tells them that he had only come to propose to Aceto, revealing his true feelings to her. He explains that he turned to crime because Aceto's father refused to let him pursue a relationship with her, and broke out of prison for the chance to confess his feelings. Moved, Aceto accepts Velveno's proposal under the condition that he turn himself in for his previous crimes. Velveno agrees and is taken away by the Rune Knights, but the two promise to wait for each other. Category:Velceto Category:Canon Pairs Category:Needs Help